The Dark Force
by RejectedDragonKid
Summary: Ruby will get her fight that she wants, how can the digidestined stop her without James? chapter 5 is up, sorry for the error
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I only own James, Scalemon, Lizamon(I don't if it's a real digimon), DarkDracomon, and ExcaliburDramon.   
A/N: This is the sequel to The New Kid, it has been a few months later after the fight against BlackWarGreymon.  
  


Chapter 1: Escaping Into The Real World  
  


James sat at home loafing down his breakfast, it was six in the morning at the time so he had two hours before he had to go to school, It was in the late November, only two days away from Thanksgiving, Willis was watching a movie, and Two people trying to fall in love. For James, he was watching it also, he thought it was really corny.  
  
"So, Willis what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" James asked, putting his bowl in the sink.Willis looked back at him.  
  
"I'm thinking about it..." Willis answered. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to visit Kari....I MEAN! The digidestined!" James slipped. Of coarse Willis caught what he said then snickered. "Hey, we gotta get going the bus is here!" At that James ran out, followed by Willis. A few minutes later they got to school and at the worst moment, in class, James paused for a second looking out the window, of coarse he saw something so terrible, so unhuman that it strikes fear into him all the time now (and no it isn't chipmunks), it was BlackWarGreymon, standing outside the window of his first class, BlackWarGreymon looked like he wasn't even hurt.  
  
"Hey, what are you looking at?" A girl that sat next to James asked. He looked to her then back to the window, blinking, BlackWarGreymon was gone. James shook his head.  
  
"N-nothing" he answered.  
  
"Oh, well my name's Ruby" Ruby said.  
  
"I'm James nice to meet you" he said. He turned back to the teacher who was giving the most boring lecture, after forty minutes the bell rang and he ran out of class looking for Willis.  
  
"Hey James" Willis smiled. James ran up to him.  
  
"BlackWarGreymon! I saw him!" James yelled. Willis looked at him.  
  
"Yeah right whatever" At that Willis walked away. Six hours later they were at home finished with their homework. James looked to Willis then sighed.  
  
"Hey, since it's the weekend tommarrow we can go have Thanksgiving with the digidestined." James said to Willis.  
  
"Dude, what if they don't cellibrate Thanksgiving?" Willis answered. "Besides, we're still grounded from our trip to Japan. Not to mention having to talk with some cops about us sneaking onto the plane!"  
  
"Hey, there's always the digiworld!" James yelled. Willis explained about the gates might not be open in America. James sighed. "All right you said you had a friend named Izzy and is a master at computers right?"  
  
"Right" Willis said, jumping up then grabing the phone dialing Izzy's number. After a fifteen minute conversation, Willis turned back to James. "He's gonna try and open a gate!" James smiled then it turned into a startled look. The building was shaking. Probably an earthquake. It stopped as the two boys gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Heh, an earthquake" James said. It began to start up again as the top six floors began to tilt. A man from the appartment next door yelled "Holy shit!" As everyone in the appartment complex evacuated. except for James and Willis. "What the hell is going on?!" James yelled as he looked outside. The building's top six stories fell on their sides. only being held up by two metal pillars.  
  
"James!" Willis yelled as the two fell out of the windows heading towards the ground, James closed his eyes then changed to Mechamon. Falling to the ground he jumped up then caught Willis. Scalemon jumped out onto Mechamon's shoulder. They all floated towards the ground as James changed back, and then they ran...  
  
  
Well that was the first chapter to the sequal...I hope you like it please R%R!  
What will happen to the boys next? Did James really see BlackWarGreymon in school? And how did James change? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  



	2. Hunting, Dances, and Fighting Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just James and Scalemon and the rest of Scalemons forms.  
  


Chapter 2: Hunting, Dances, and Fighting Don't Mix  
  


James and Willis were running as Scalemon was on James' shoulder. They were running towards the airport once again.  
  
"James, how did you change to Mechamon?" Willis asked as James kept running.  
  
"I don't know it was a reaction to danger I guess" James said as they hopped the airlines fence, which had no barbed wires, there was a car crash into the fence that took out all the barbed wire, they still haven't fixed it. They boarded a plane and in a few minutes were in the air heading for Japan.  
  
Meanwhile at Odaiba...  
  
Davis was sitting in class listening to some announcements, TK sat to the left of him, Kari sat to the right of him, Yolei was in another class at the time, and finally an announcement that would send Davis cheering (but lets not let him).  
  
"...And there will be a dance held tommarrow at 5:00pm, That's right a dance on Saturday it ends 10:00pm, ask some girls out boys, and remember you must bring five dollars to enter, you know what that means boys bring a ten!" The announcer shut off the microphone as TK along with Davis thought the same thing.  
  
"I'm going to ask Kari to the dance!" They both thought. Six hours later it was around Midnight as Willis and James tiredly, walked to any of the digidestined houses, they were headed towards Kari and Tai Kamiya's house, and when they got there Willis knocked on the door and Tai answered.  
  
"Hey, Tai it's Willis we had to leave America because James is changing and all. So, can we crash here for a couple of days?" Willis said. Tai nodded then they walked in, Tai closed the door behind them.  
  
"Wait, James? your cousin is James? The digidestined thats digimon is Lizamon and beat BlackWarGreymon? Man my sister Kari really likes you." Tai laughed. James blushed slightly. "So, since the guest room is taken by me, you guys pick which room you want to sleep in." Willis smiled.  
  
"I'll sleep in the guest room, sorry James but, that leaves you with Kari" Willis snickered. James shrugged.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it..." James said, Tai blinked looking at him. "I mean as long as I don't have to sleep in the same bed as her."  
  
"James, you better watch out for Davis and TK, if they find out you and Kari like eachother they'll go crazy" Tai warned. After a minute of talking they all went to the rooms. James stopped infront of the bunk-bed, Kari was sleeping on the bottom, so he got the top. He looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Such an angel..." James thought, then climbed up the side of the bed then layed down on the top of the bunk-bed falling asleep in a few seconds. Scalemon who hasn't made a sound yet. Acctually he was already asleep awoke at five in the morning. He started to jump on James' stomach, which made him turn. The top of the bunk-bed was half the width of the bottom.  
  
"James, finally I get to tell you, I....." Kari began to talk in her sleep. James rolled over so far he fell off the top bunk then fell to the floor with a small thud that didn't wake up anyone. He got up then gave a look to Scalemon. "James! No please BlackWarGreymon go away! Don't hurt me! No, James help!" Kari began to form tears in her eyes as James ran up to her then shook her.  
  
"Kari, wake up. Kari" James whispered. Kari opened her eyes then jumped up, hugging him.   
  
"Oh Tai I had the worst dream" Kari began then told James about the dream.  
  
"It's ok you're safe here at home..." James said. He had a look on his face she thought he was Tai. Kari went back to sleep then two hours passed. James, Willis, and Tai were talking in the living room as Tai's mom was making some breakfast, Dehydrated, broccoli juice, to strengthen the mind and body (YUCK!). Kari walked out to them, then stared at James.  
  
"James! When did you get here?" She asked. James looked at her then smiled.  
  
"Last night..." James said. "I was sleeping on the top of your bunk bed, since Willis chose Tai's room." Kari turned a bright red then walked back to her room then changed. Willis was in new clothes since he had a backpack full of them.  
  
"So Kari did TK or Davis ask you out to the dance yet?" Tai asked. Kari shook her head.  
  
"I know one of them will" Kari said. James smiled then stood up.  
  
"Well, I better get going, I got to go get some clothing. Any of you want to come?" James said.  
  
"I'll go, I need to look for something nice to wear to the dance tonight" Kari answered. They both walked out the front door, walking down to some of the shops talking. "So, James. How's America?"  
  
"It's fine, our appartment complex collapsed" he said. Kari looked at him.  
  
"Wow scary" she said. James smiled.  
  
"Me and Willis are all right..." James shook his head in disbelief, he wanted to know what caused the building to do such a thing. Davis walked up to them and started to walk with them.  
  
"Hey Kari" Davis smiled. "You going to the dance tonight?" Kari nodded. "Has anyone asked you to the dance?"  
  
"No..." Kari answered. Davis smiled.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" Davis asked. Kari nodded. "All right I'll see you 4:30!" Davis ran off.  
  
"Somebody is gonna smack him one of these days because he's so hyper" James said then began laughing, Kari began to laugh also they stopped laughing when they began looking into one anothers eyes. Then leaned forward closer, and closer....  
  
"Hi Kari!" Yolei yelled as James and Kari stood up straight. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Shopping for clothing" James answered they began to walk on as Yolei followed. A few hours later it was 3:00pm. Kari and James were at the Kamiya residence, James sitting on the couch, and Kari was in her room getting dressed for the dance. James was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, Kari walked out to him, wearing the original outfit that she has always worn especially to the digiworld. She looked as hot as ever to James, he stared at her, she got a copy of the same clothing because her others were ripped.  
  
An hour and thirty minutes passed as Davis took Kari to the dance. James sat on the couch watching some shows.  
  
"I hope Kari is having a good time" James thought then smiled. "She's lucky she gets to go to a dance." Tai sat down next to James.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go to the dance? I bet you could find a girl friend there." Tai laughed.  
  
"To tell you the truth Tai... I don't think I'll like any other girls, I like Kari a lot but so does TK and Davis." James sighed.  
  
"You should go anyway James..." Tai smiled. James nodded then got up, getting some money as Tai told him where the dance was. James ran to the dance then got into the schools gigantic gym. He walked over to the stage that was there since it was also an auditorium, the DJ was playing really good songs.  
  
James looked out to all the couples, well some boys were sitting down at one side of the gym and a minimum number of girls sitting on the other side.  
  
"Wow, so many people." He said to himself then spotted Davis and Kari dancing together along with Yolei and TK next to them. He stared at Kari. "She's so beautiful..." he thought. Kari kept dancing then shook her head while dancing opening her eyes looking at James as the song stopped. James got off the stage then walked to the four digidestined.  
  
"Hey James" TK greeted. James waved slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just hangin out" James smiled as a slow song began to play. Yolei put her hands on TK's shoulders, as TK put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Would you mind if I dance this one with James Davis?" Kari asked. Davis smiled then shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't mind" Davis said as he asked someone else to dance. Kari smiled setting her hands on James' shoulders, James put his hands on her waist as they began to slowly dance, looking into eachothers eyes as they did. It was in the middle of the song that TK and Davis began to watch James and Kari out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"This is fun dancing with you James." Kari blushed, so did James as she rested her head on his shoulder smiling. The song got to it's end as Kari looked into James' eyes then kissed him, James' eyes widened as he kissed back against her, both of them had their eyes closed. Everyone stopped dancing when the song ended and watched James and Kari. TK and Davis were as angry as hell when they saw them kissing eachother.  
  
James broke the kiss, smiling Kari hugged James. Davis ran up to James, turning him around, then punching him right in the face. James fell to the floor then got up.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" James yelled at Davis. Davis gave an angry look. TK stayed out of it, Davis was doing a fine job anyway.  
  
"Who do you think you are kissing her like that?! You're just another stupid kid" Davis yelled at him, suddenly....  
  
"Must....destroy James" a voice from behind the gym doors said as they burst open BlackWarGreymon flew in, kicking James throught the ceiling onto the roof. BlackWarGreymon then flew away. James rolled into the hole in the ceiling falling down to the floor as Mechamon then changing back.  
  
"Damnit!" James yelled as he got up. Davis looked at James, so did TK they were enraged. Kari and James walked home together, they sat on the couch as James got an ice pack for his head. "I'm sorry Kari."  
  
"For what?" Kari asked.  
  
"For causing so much trouble, Davis and TK are pissed now..." James said. Kari smiled.  
  
"It's all right, when I first saw you something told me you would be the boy I would share my first kiss with." She smiled. James looked at her pausing for a second as she looked over to him, their eyes locked as then leaned in, locking their lips, Mrs. Kamiya who was just walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water saw James and Kari, kissing on the couch. She quickly got Tai, Tai looked at them and smiled.  
  
"All right James" Tai thought. Willis was next to Tai thinking the same thing. Kari broke the kiss then looked to the three who were watching.  
  
"MOM, TAI....!" Kari screamed.  
  
"WILLIS!" James yelled. Willis and Tai laughed as Mrs.Kamiya gave a comment like 'aww how cute.' James and Kari went to bed giving a good night kiss to eachother, Scalemon and Gatomon slept at the and of the bed. Gatomon at the bottom, Scalemon at the top.  
  
Why is BlackWarGreymon back? Can James stop him once again? read the next chapter to find out...  
  
A/N: This isn't one of my best chapters so don't give me a bad review if you don't like it please.


	3. Rising of a New Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I only own James and his digimon, my friend owns Ruby.  
  
Chapter 3: Rising of a New Darkness  
  
Two days passed after, fighting, yelling, kissing, hugging, punching, and hurting. Willis and James went back to school in the US but, James and Kari always talked to eachother. We now start off when James is in his English class, drawing pictures of dragons.  
  
"Hey, where were you Monday?" Ruby, who sat next to him said. James looked to her.  
  
"Lets just say my mom made my day a living hell..." James laughed. Ruby smiled as the bell rang everyone ran past his desk, since he sat on the side where the door was as a note was left on his desk. He lifted it up opening it as he walked out.  
  
'Dear James,  
Meet me at Glisten Rain Appartments. The abandoned ones on the thirteenth floor after school, just you, don't bring anyone else.  
Love, Your Secret Admirer.'  
  
Of coarse, he didn't believe it for a second, he thought it was some guy who was going to trash can him. Scalemon was in his backpack anyway. The school day ended as he went to the appartments walking up to the thirteenth floor. He looked around as a girl came from around the corner, to his suprise (probably it didn't suprise you), Ruby was the girl.  
  
"Hey James" she smiled. James shook his head laughing.  
  
"Hey, Ruby I'm sorry but, I'm taken." He said. Ruby gave him a smirk.  
  
"Acctually...You're dead..." Ruby laughed then jumped off the ledge onto BlackWarGreymon's shoulder. James ran over to the edge looking down, horrified...  
  
"Tera Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon yelled as he threw his attack into the building, making it collapse along with James on it tons and tons of concrete hit the ground right after James did, the whole thing piled on him.  
  
"Hello?" Willis said answering the phone, it was Kari... It had been a long time since James had come home. Kari was worried soon it became days then weeks until workers picked up the gravel of the collapsed building. James and Scalemon were gone...  



	4. Darkness vs. Faith

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS SLACKERS!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Darkness vs. Faith  
  
It had been a week since Kari recieved a call from James, beleive me she was as pissed as it is, anyway the week had past and all was silent until one afternoon while the digidestined, plus Willis, were in the digiworld. They all were walking around the canyon, stopping to look at some things. Ruby was with BlackWarGreymon on a cylinder shaped mountain in the middle of the canyon.  
digidestined will be coming by soon Ruby..." BlackWarGreymon said, looking in the direction of where the digidestined were coming, the digidestined had no idea what they were getting into... Rustling through the forest close by a figure kept running followed by a digimon... The digidestined kept walking towards Ruby and BlackWarGreymon, until... "Tera Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon yelled as he threw the attack at the digidestined and their digimon, but before it could hit them the attack was deflected.  
  



	5. The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Just James and his digimon...  
A/N: I'm going to be writting this chapter like I am James, he's going to be writting in a journal about this chapter. Don't let it confuse you...  
  
Chapter 5: The End of The Adventure  
  
"This adventure has been fun, defeating evil, finding my heart, sneaking on airplanes, getting my first kiss, it has been a good two years. Next year I'm going into High School. Well I bet you might be wondering about what has been happening between me and Kari. Well I broke up with Kari, and I'm letting Davis or TK have her, bassically what I'm trying to say, I'm sick of being kicked in the nuts and punched in the stomach, so they can fight over her... I will visit them and all also, Willis and I are in trouble and we have to make up the work that we owe before we go into High School. Willis met a girl last night at a school dance, heh I'm starting to bug him about it, oh well. The appartment complex was built back up. Thank god the darkness is over, I can't beleive that we're free of the evil! Heh, well I'll write in this journal next time I get a chance.  
  
From The Saver of The World,  
James  
  
The End?  



End file.
